


darling you look perfect

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: BUT NOT THEIR WEDDING OK THEYRE JUST GUESTS, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, So many kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Even and Isak slow dance at a wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,, I'm slut for fluff
> 
> This is based off of Perfect by Ed Sheeran, give it a listen :)

“Dance with me,” Even breathes into Isak's ear, reveling in the way that Isak's breath catches as he looks up and meets Even's eyes. “Come on. Today's been a rough day for you and I want you to have at least one good memory.”

Even, and Isak surely, never thought they'd be showing up as guests to Isak's dad's wedding. Isak had taken the news really hard, and had vehemently denied the offer of being his father's best man multiple times. But Even, and his father, too, probably, knew that it was just out of hurt and shock. It only took a few months of coaxing for Even to get Isak to agree to at least _attend_ the wedding. So they'd RSVP'd together, chose their dinner, and sat on the groom's side of the room for the reception. There hadn't been a trace of anger on Isak's face all afternoon, and Even had promised him multiple times that this would mean so much to his father. Isak had merely shrugged it off every time, but Even knew it meant something to Isak too. 

Isak sighs. “You say that like I've been walking around here sulking all evening,” he murmurs, and Even watches the flash of insecurity go through his eyes. “Have I?”

“No,” Even reassures quickly. “But I know you, baby. And I'd like for you to come dance with me, please.” He offers his hand and Isak stands slowly, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth despite his efforts to remain annoyed. Even just smiles and kisses his cheek, threading their fingers together and pulling him to the dance floor. 

The lights settle into dimmer beams. Even wraps an arm around Isak's waist and Isak's goes around his neck, and they lift their hands, still grasping each other's. Frank Sinatra has been coming through the speakers and Even smiles, pulling Isak closer still. “I'm glad you've had a good night,” Isak whispers, letting go of Even's hand so he can wrap both arms around Even's neck. The older boy just puts his arm around Isak's waist and smiles down at him. “Thank you for coming with me. I don't think I could've done this without you.”

Even leans down to kiss him gently, one, two, then three times. “Of course, baby.” Isak smiles and tilts his chin up, asking for more kisses. Even is more than happy to oblige, pressing soft and gentle kisses to Isak's lips, smiling into it more than he probably should. They're surrounded by people, Isak's family and friends and some strangers – though they're almost all strangers to Even – and yet they're alone, the only two people on earth, or, at least, the only two people that matter on it. The lighting makes Isak look more ethereal than normal, though Even could see the boy with purple bags under his eyes and unbrushed teeth and still think he's seen the most beautiful man in the world. 

Isak pulls back and rests his head on Even's shoulder, too tall to rest it on his chest. Even tightens his grip on Isak's waist, swaying minutely slower. “I love this song,” Isak whispers as the song changes, and Even makes a surprised noise. Isak laughs. “I do. Don't you? It's so...sweet.”

“Sap,” Even murmurs into Isak's hair.

“Says the snappiest man I know.”

“Mm, I'm yours though.” He smiles and Isak pulls back, smiling slightly and then pushing his lips against Even's again. Even moves one hand from Isak's waist to cup Isak's cheeks, and they pause on the dance floor until the kiss is over. Even moves his hand back down and they resume the dancing. Elton John is playing now, replacing the jazzy sounds of Frank Sinatra. Even smiles, softly singing into Isak's ear, “I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song, and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words...” 

Isak cuts him off, pulling back and sliding his hands to cup Even's cheeks. He presses their lips together and Even thinks he tastes tears, but he ignores it. Isak pulls away in time to breathe, “How wonderful life is while you're in the world.” Even smiles and leans in again, trying to pull Isak closer. 

The younger boy rests his head on Even's shoulder again as the song continues, and Even is so unbelievably happy. “I'm sure I look like a fucking mess now,” Isak chuckles, his laugh wet. “Crying and all. It's your fault for being such a fucking sap.”

Even laughs and reaches to wipe Isak's tears, pressing a kiss to the crown of Isak's head. “It's okay to cry at weddings. A lot of people do it,” he murmurs. 

“Yeah, during the ceremony.”

“Besides,” Even interjects, “you look gorgeous.”

“You always say that.”

“You always look gorgeous.”

Even doesn't have to look at Isak to know his boyfriend is blushing. “You're biased, you have to say that,” Isak mumbles into the fabric of Even's suit jacket, and Even just rubs Isak's back in small circles. 

“I don't have to say anything.” He reaches for one of Isak's hands and laces their fingers together, holding their interlaced hands up by their chests instead of out to the side. He presses a kiss to Isak's knuckles. “I know our whole schtick is the minute for minute thing. But, thinking about the future for a moment, what do you want your wedding to look like?”

Isak hums. “I don't know, really. I've never thought about it.”

“You've never thought about it?”

“I mean, maybe I did when I was younger.” Isak pulls back so they can face each other, arms still secure around Even's neck. There's tears drying on his cheeks and his eyes are bloodshot and his nose is a little red, and Even is overwhelmed at how pretty he is, it takes him a moment to regain his breath. “But once I got older, I stopped. I guess I just figured I'd never find something like that. Something like this.”

Even knows that _this_ means them, means the love that they share, and his heart all but stops right there in his chest. “Well,” he says, to distract himself from the intense fondness flooding his chest, threatening to close his airways, “I've thought about it. A lot. I want it to be outside, at sunrise.”

“Sunrise?”

“Yeah. Everyone does sunset weddings, you know? It's cliché. I want everyone to show up in silk nightgowns and silk pajamas and shit. And there will be have a breakfast bar, with mimosas and shit instead of, like, wine. And the vows will be said in front of a sunrise. Preferably somewhere tropical, like Hawaii or something. Somewhere where I can stand on a beach, listen to the sound of the waves as I get married. Somewhere that's just...romantic without even trying to be.”

Isak is smiling, a small smile, like he's too enamored with the picture Even is painting to put too much thought into the action. “You can hire a professional Hawaiian chef to prepare a Hawaiian breakfast. All of the exotic fruits and bright colors will make your sunrise effect that much more intense,” he suggests. 

“Mm,” Even grins, considering. “I'll remember that.”

“There's no need for you to. I'll remember it.”

Even is about to fire back a sarcastic reply, but Isak looks dead serious. His eyes are soft and open, so open that Even can't help but note the difference between this Isak and the Isak he'd seen on the first day at Nissen. He's so much more beautiful this way, when he's being himself. He'd been drop dead gorgeous then, of course, but this beauty was on a whole other level. Even reconsiders his reply, settles on kissing Isak six times exactly before nodding and telling him to remember that. 

Isak smiles widely, presses more tiny pecks to Even's lips. The song slowly fades to an end, but Even doesn't want to pull away. He keeps Isak in his arms, swaying slowly even as the music picks back up. “I don't deserve you,” Isak whispers, and Even could honestly cry. 

“Baby,” Even murmurs, reaching up to smooth Isak's hair back. “You deserve everything.”

“Not you. You're so much, Even. So much. You're so fucking perfect, I don't know how I got so lucky.”

Even stops their swaying, cups Isak's cheeks again and makes direct eye contact. He swipes his thumbs over Isak's cheekbones, wiping the tears that are threatening to fall again. Good tears, of course. “You're my person,” Even murmurs. “Did you know that? You're exactly who I've been waiting my whole life for. I'm so, so lucky that I love you. You think you're lucky, and maybe you are. But I'm at least 300 times luckier to have you. Because I may be ‘so much’, but darling, you're _everything_.”

“I love you, too,” Isak murmurs.

Even kisses him, slow and sweet and full of all the promises that aren't quite possible yet, but could be, one day. They have so much time for them to be fulfilled, so much time. “I'm all yours, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated as always!!!


End file.
